Let It Be
by GregRox
Summary: When a two new girls are hired a dangerous secret is revealed and puts the whole team in danger. I suck at summaries. Possible season 5 and 6 spoilers! On hiatus.


**Disclaimer: All I own is Hayden Alexander and Addy Sloan. And anyone else you don't recognize.**

--

Ryan Wolfe stepped into the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He'd been planning on spending his day off sleeping in and catching up on housework. His condo was a mess and it was driving his OCD nuts. Of course the 911 test he'd gotten from Horatio had sort of squashed his plans.

He spotted Calleigh near the elevators so he walked over and ask her what was going on. Before he could say anything Calleigh opened her mouth.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, sounding quite anxious and impatient.

"I just got a 911 text from H. What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"He hired a new team member. Well sort of. She's from Canada and she specialises in DNA. So she might be a lab tech." Calleigh said.

"Wait why do we need a new team member? Or a new DNA Tech? We have Natalia and Valera..." Ryan replied.

"I don't know.. it was just sort of out of the blue. Eric overheard Horatio talking to Stetler and there was a budget increase of something so now he can hire a new CSI. And then he heard something about a DNA tech... And we all just 911 texts from H to meet him in his office but you didn't show up right away since it was your day off, so H sent me down here to wait for you. And now we have to go upstairs so I can find out who this new girl is." Calleigh explained.

"Alright then, let's go." Ryan said as they entered the elevator.

When they reached Horatio's office Natalia and Eric were already both inside. And so was Horatio and two, not one, two girls.

They were both about the same height but the blonde one looked to be slightly taller. She was very slim and had long blonde hair and large blue eyes. The other one was a brunette with sort of greenish gray eyes and she looked a little curvier than the blonde. The blonde was tan and pretty in a modern edgy sort of way while the brunette was pale and classically pretty.

"Calleigh, Ryan," Horatio acknowledged, "As you know probably have both figured we have to new members to the team. Hayden Alexander," gesturing to the blonde, "And Addy Sloan."

The girls smiled and waved, Addy looking a little uncomfortable.

"They transferred here from a Canadian federal lab Toronto, Canada. Addy is a CSI Level 3 and Hayden is a trace tech. They'll be starting tomorrow at the beginning of shift." Horatio said.  
Everyone was silent before H finally said "Okay well the evidence isn't going to process its self, back to work people."

Calleigh, Eric and Natalia shuffled out of the room heading to the various labs they needed to be and Ryan was left standing in the room with Horatio, Hayden and Addy.

"Well Mr. Wolfe since it is your day off and you're here you might as well show these ladies around." Horatio suggested.

"Uh yeah sure." Ryan said.

"Very well. I shall see you all at 8 am tomorrow." Horatio stated as he slipped on his sunglasses and exited his office.

"I'm Ryan Wolfe, Trace." Ryan said, introducing himself.

"Trace? Just like me!" Hayden said cheerily, and Ryan immediately suspected that she had been a cheerleader in high school.

"AV." Addy said simply.

"Oh so you're into all the computer stuff?" Ryan asked, trying to break the ice.

Addy nodded shyly.

"That's cool…" Ryan said.

"So where's the trace lab?" Hayden asked eagerly.

That Night

"So Hayden what did you think of Ryan?" I asked, that night back at our apartment.

"He's alright, not really my type." Hayden replied.

"Yeah.. should I wear the yellow shirt or the purple one?" I asked.

"Yellow." She said without even looking up.

"But I like the purple one." I replied and I could tell that she was rolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Then wear the purple one. It'll look good with your black pants."

"Oh the ones I got on Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yeah those ones. Just don't wear anything red or blue. You'll look like a bruise." She said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "One time..."

"And I'm just making sure history doesn't repeat it's self. And why'd you ask me what I think of Ryan?"

"I don't know… your better at reading people… did he come off as a jerk? Because Natalia did say he could be sort of jerkish sometimes." I answered.

"Not to me… he came off sorta shy. But that's probably because we're like new and unbelievably hot." Hayden said as she struck a very America's Next Top Model-like pose.

I couldn't help but laugh. We were complete opposites. She was the outspoken guy magnet that everyone loved. And I was the shyer, quiet one. But that was part of what made us suck great friends. We were opposites. Of course when it was just us I could be just as outspoken as she was.

Suddenly my thoughts switched to Ryan. He had seemed really nice, not the jerk Natalia had made him out to be. And he wasn't bad looking either. Far from it. But the guys I liked always liked Hayden more than me. She was the perfect blonde cheerleader. To them at least. She wasn't actually as brave and bold as she seemed, in fact she had a secret, a big one and that no one else knew about.

--

**Press the little purple/blue button!! You know you want to!! Cookies for all the reviewers!!**


End file.
